Naruto - Summoner of the Warner Clan
by Sliksick
Summary: ONE-SHOT STORY (COULD BE MORE). Naruto performs a summoning without signing a contract or knowing the basics behind the technique. Who is he to summon but our favorite wise-talking rabbit!


_Naruto, Age 7_

"Damn Mizuki-Sensei," grumbled Naruto as he walked through the forest clearing towards Training Ground 42. "Kicking me out of class for not knowing the answer… how was I supposed to know the topics when we haven't covered them yet?"

In his frustration, Naruto tripped over a tree root, falling face first into the ground, dirtying up his already worn out and overstitched orange ensemble.

Naruto looked up, eye twitching. "I shall have my revenge against you Mizuki-sensei. There will be paint, there will be chicken feathers, and there will be Tora… It shall be glorious."

Naruto kept muttering to himself as he continued walking, thinking of more embarrassing and daring pranks to pull on his supposed 'teacher.'

Yeah right.

The only teacher in the Academy who at least tries to teach him anything is Iruka-sensei. The rest just either glare at him like the rest of the villagers and try to get him out their sights as fast as possible.

It's not his fault he doesn't know half the things they ask him – he doesn't have parents to teach him the apparent stuff he is supposed to know.

And don't get him started on all the attention and fanning that Sasuke-teme receives.

Boo hoo, duckbutt lost his clan and parents. At least he had parents and something to fall back on. He had nothing – no pictures, no stories, and no evidence that his parents even existed.

Naruto knew that Jiji was hiding something from him about his family. He always had that look in his eyes whenever he brought them up.

Naruto wasn't smart, but he wasn't as clueless as others assumed he was.

He would get the information out of him eventually.

So consumed in his thoughts, it took him longer than necessary to hear the kicking and shouts of combat. For someone who had gained a rather substantial infamy for his pranks from the ANBU, this was unacceptable by Naruto's standards.

Taking advantage of what little chakra control he had combined with his stealth – which anyone would have realized was Jonin level at this point thanks to his pranks – and snuck up to the field.

Downwind of course.

Naruto watched in fascination and awe as two adults sparred with each other. One was dressed in a weird green spandex suit, with some of the most prominent eyebrows Naruto has ever seen.

The other wore a standard Jonin uniform and had his face completely covered, save for his one eye and gravity-defying silver hair.

Naruto didn't know how long the duo fought each other, but eventually, they stopped. The bowled hair one laughed at something the other said – Naruto was too far away to hear.

The two continued to talk for a while before the green haired one pointed up to the mountain far in the distance. The silver-haired one seemed to be trying to get out of the situation, but the spandex ninja won out.

Naruto watched curiously as the silver-haired ninja sighed in resignation before biting his finger and performing a set of hand signs before slamming his hand onto the ground.

Naruto's mouth dropped as he saw a dog in ninja garb appear once the smoke cleared out. The silver-haired ninja wrote a quick message, handing it to the pug who nodded before running off to the Hokage Tower.

Naruto waited for a few moments after the two ninjas disappeared before finally emerging from the forest and walk to the spot where the two stood.

"Was… was that a summoning?"

Iruka mentioned in one of their classes how the Fourth Hokage could summon giants toads to fight on his behalf like his teacher… whose name escaped Naruto at the moment.

Naruto scratched his head, thinking to himself. Finally, he smirked and rubbed his hands together evilly. "Oh, wouldn't the others be jealous if I figured out how to do the Summoning Jutsu. That should really annoy Sasuke-teme and his fangirls."

Naruto bit his fingers to get the necessary blood – not that he knew that, he was just copying the other ninja – before performing the required hand signs, albeit slowly to avoid making a mistake.

Finally, before making the last one, Naruto pumped in as much chakra as he could muster before slamming his hand on the ground and shouting.

"Summoning Jutsu!"

 _…._

 _Some things to know before we proceed._

 _First, a summoning performed without signing a clan contract will summon whatever clan best reflects the summoner at the time of executing said jutsu. Whatever is summoned will not reflect on the summoner if they decide not to sign the summoned clan contract if offered._

 _Secondly, even at his young age, Naruto had an ungodly amount of chakra. What he considered his max was already more then what most people in his village could muster up. In fact, for this particular summoning, even with his crappy chakra control, he was putting in enough chakra to summon a mid-tier summon - a high tier one if he was lucky – for most other summoning clans._

 _Third and most importantly… this is fanfiction, you all know what he is going to summon._

 _…._

A giant puff of smoke formed, the formation so sudden Naruto fell back a bit and landed on his back from shock.

He coughed and waved his hand, hoping the smoke would disperse faster.

He watched in fascination as the smoke cleared up, a standing figure's outline forming in the center.

That set off some red flags in Naruto's head since he heard that all summons were animals. He didn't know any animal that stood upright like humans.

Even Jiji's monkeys – he had seen one of them once – hunched over a little. And had tails, that's important too.

Eventually, the smoke cleared, shocking Naruto when he realized what he was looking at.

At first glance, the being looked normal. At a distance, all anyone would spot are the wooden sandals and the grey-white shitagi he wore.

But then they would spot the rabbit ears sticking it from the top of the beings head. The furry body, buck teeth, and one hand nestled inside the samurai shirt registers later.

Naruto's thoughts were all centered around the notion of how the heck he summon an anthropomorphic bunny of all things.

So consumed by this it took him a moment to spot a carrot of all things in the creature unstraddled hand, calmly chewing it like some sort of cigar.

Eventually said being smirked and took it out. "Ehhh… what's up doc?"

Naruto's brain hit the ninja equivalent of the Blue Screen of Death. "Umm… hello? I am not a… a 'doc' though?"

The rabbit shrugged, "Ehh, it something I always when I greet someone. So," the being walked forward a little and observed Naruto, still smirking. "You're are my clan's first summoner, eh?"

Naruto smiled and jumped out excitedly as he stuck out his hand. "Yes, I am! My name is Naruto Uzumaki… wait, the first summoner?"

The being nodded, "Yep. Me and my friends have never been summoned before. To be frank, we never actually advertised our existence and all that. We prefer to do our own thing; you get me?"

Naruto registered that. "Wow, wait, does that mean I am special or something?"

The rabbit spun his half-eaten around in his hand as some ninjas did with their kunai. "Who's to say? The white-haired guy we met who told us all about Ninshū and all that ninja who-haw only told us we would be summoned if the summoner ' harmonized' with us and all that jazz. We didn't give it that much though since we all had our own separate interests. Mel just gave us something new to spend our time on."

Naruto tilted his head to the side, "Mel?"

"That's what I called him. He never complained. By the way, the name is Bugs – Bugs Bunny." Bugs shook Naruto's still outstretched hand as he introduced himself.

"Bugs? Why would you want to be named after insects?" Asked Naruto.

Bugs chuckled at that. "Trust me, kid, it isn't the weirdest name where I come from. Plus, shouldn't you be careful? You are speaking with the Head of the Warner Clan."

"Warner Clan? Would you be named something rabbit related, like Usagi or something?"

"We would if there were more rabbits but all of us are different animals."

Naruto's eye's bulged out, "WOW! A clan filled with different humanoid animals? Am I lucky or what?"

Bugs smiled, "Probably. To be fair, the Warner Clan is just the head honchos and guys and gals who can put up a fight. The honcho's sort acts like representatives for their people's species and answers to me. To be frank, the number of true combat summons you have can probably be counted on both hands."

Naruto frowned at that, "The summons are strong though, right? Numbers shouldn't matter since they have enough strength to defend their people."

Bugs smiled. "Yep. What we lack in quantity we make up in quality. The number should fluctuate in the future when kids grow up."

Naruto nodded in understanding. "So how did I summon you?"

"One of the requirements we stipulated for our summoner to have a bizarre form of luck, the other being that they have a sense of humor we would appreciate," replied Bugs.

Naruto considered that, "But I only know how to pull off pranks."

"Kid, where I come from, slapstick and wordplay are considered an art form. Hell, I am a master of it which is why I am the Head. Well that, and because I do happen to be the most powerful and level-headed one as well. I am not the strongest per say not do I have a specialization in anything, but I make do with what I have."

Naruto's smirk got even wider. "That's awesome! Can you tell me about some of the stuff you know?"

"Sure," replied Bugs. "You know a place we can sit down for a while and eat in peace?"

Naruto rapidly, "Sure do. I know just the place. But won't people be freaked out by your appearance?"

Before Naruto wasn't even finished asking, Bugs appearance just… morphed into what would have been his humanoid equivalent – gray hair and senbon in his mouth and all that.

"How did you… you didn't even use hand signs."

Bugs shrugged nonchalantly. "Like I told ya, kid, Mel taught us Ninshū. By the time other clans discovered us and started bringing us scrolls on ninjutsu and rest of what ninjas could do, we could do stuff with chakra no one else could. Sure, we can do all that silly hand waving, but we prefer to stick with what feels easier to us."

"Wow," said Naruto. He couldn't help but feel he would be saying that a lot today.

 _(Panel slide)_

A weird feeling glossed over Naruto, as he looked down and spotted a bowl of Pork Ramen in front of him. Looking to his side, he saw Bugs – still human – eating what looked like Vegetable Ramen.

"How did we…" began Naruto before Bugs stopped him.

"Sorry about that. Think of it as a unique form of travel my clan has. It helps us skip all the unnecessary things, like people glaring at us as we walked through the village or other ninjas realizing that I don't belong."

"Is that why Teuchi and Ayame aren't asking who you are? Also, how are you getting everyone to ignore us?"

Bugs finished his noodles, "In order. The chef and his daughter trust you so, in turn, they trust me since you aren't afraid of me. All I am doing is just influencing them not to inquire who I am and not to eavesdrop on us."

"Influence? Like Genjutsu?"

"Kid, the stuff most of my clan can do is sort of like the precursor to Genjutsu. It's much less chakra intensive but also much harder to pull off at the same time. All I can tell you is that as long as the target allows it to continue, we can do almost anything we desire – but only as long as the viewer doesn't question it."

"But… ninjas question everything."

"True. But when they question something, they at least understand what they are inquiring about. One has to have a rather twisted sense of thinking to ask the right question and figure out half the things my clan and I can do."

Naruto thought about that. He could admit that he thought outside the box as it were more often than not. It helped him pull off his pranks and survive.

"So… what can you and your clan do?"

"Well, as I said earlier, my name is Bugs Bunny, Head of the Warner Clan. By your ninja standards, I guess you can say that I am a Genjutsu Master since I have a mastery of Yin and Yang Release."

"You don't have an elemental affinity?"

"I do. Heck, I even have a few Earth techniques up my sleeves, but I prefer to do fighting with trickery and deception. Transformation, Substitution, Clones, traps, subterfudge– if a fight or battle can be won without getting my hands dirty or even with words, I am your rabbit."

This… surprised Naruto. He always assumed that ninjas won their fights up close and personal.

"Not to say that I CAN'T get my hands dirty. I leave that for the others and my wife."

Pause. "Wife?"

"What? A summon can't be married?" smirked Bugs.

Naruto waved his arms in front of him worryingly, "No, no, not at all, its just…"

Bugs chuckled, "Calm down kid, I'm just joking – loosen up."

Naruto calmed down and went back to eating his ramen – now on a new bowl. 'So, your wife?"

"Her name is Lola. She is the love of my life, the sun to my moon, the heat to my cold… and has enough strength in her little toes to kick me across this whole village whenever I make a mistake, as rare as they are."

"So… she is a Taijutsu specialist?"

"One of many in my clan, but the best there is. She knows some other stuff and prefers to keep her cool, but she has a temper that spitfire. She tends to solve her problems with her fists and feet."

"Nice."

"I know, right? I think she is teaching the kids right now."

"Kids?"

"Yeah, many of my clan members have kids. Me and Lola personally have twins, Buster and Babs. You'll meet them one day in the future."

"I will?"

"Course you will – I wouldn't be telling you all this if we weren't going to make you our summoner."

Naruto smiled widely at that. Acceptance was a rare thing for someone like him.

"Now where was I? I guess I should mention my second in command, Daffy Duck."

Naruto paused. "Duck?"

"Yup. Got a problem with ducks?"

"A guy I hate has hair that looks like a ducks butt."

Bugs thought about that before giggling, "Bring me a picture of him one day – Daffy will get a laugh out of it."

"So… second in command?"

Bugs nodded. "Yeah. Daffy is – and mind my puns – an odd duck. Boastful, antagonistic at times, and more prideful then he needs to be, but one of the most hardworking and loyal people you can have at your side when things get serious. We have our spats now and again, but we know that when the time calls for it, we have each other back."

"What can he do?"

"I guess he would be the Ninjutsu Specialist. He has three affinities – Water, Fire, and Wind – but his mastery and preference fluctuate with his moods. Granted though, having access to your equivalent of Boil, Ice, and Scorch Release. Gets iffy when he starts using his naturally large Yang chakra, but that's only happened twice, both times when his wife and later kid have been threatened."

"Wow… he sounds powerful."

"Don't let him hear you say that. His ego is big enough as it is. Thank god we found out his talent for the arts – it helps keep him calm and collected."

Naruto laughed at that. "That's cool. Who else?"

"Well, there's my right-hand man who runs the day to day operations, Porky Pig. Not much of a fighter, more of a caretaker if anything. Still, when you need someone to act as a defense – or a cook – he's your guy."

"Sounds like an Akimichi."

"Can they grow in size and eat their body weight in food?"

"Yes."

"Then Porky would get along with them just fine."

Naruto nodded in understanding – having village comparisons to work with made it easier to imagine Bud's friends.

"Then there's the physically strongest member of the clan, Taz the Devil."

"Devil?" asked a shocked Naruto.

"He is actually a Tasmanian Devil – his species."

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief.

"Not the smartest of guys, but he is gentle and caring where it counts. When riled up though, watch out, cause he gets spinning and his Typhoon Release comes a blowing."

"Typhoon?" asked a confused Naruto.

"It's a Kekkei Tōta of Lightning, Water, and Wind. Just think Storm Release with extra Wind to it."

"Ohh… wait, so when you said he gets spinning…"

"I meant it literally. He becomes the epicenter of his own personal little tornado."

Naruto eyes bugged out.

Bugs couldn't help but laugh at that face.

"Next is Rev. I guess his full name is Road Runner, but Rev is better. He's our messenger and has the equivalent of the so called Swift Release."

Naruto tilted his head in confusion.

"Runner is a really, REALLY fast bird. Usually acts as our reconnaissance agent and messenger, but he has been known to get his feathers dirty, if you know what I mean."

Naruto nodded his head in understanding – being a shinobi wasn't all sunshine and rainbows.

"Next is our resident genius and inventor Wile E. Coyote, but we call him Tech. Rev is technically smart and works as a handyman/engineer on the side, but he doesn't hold a candle to Tech in the brains department. Combine that with Tech's Magnet Release and Immortality, amd he was born to work with machines."

Naruto froze. "Imm…Immortality? You have someone who can't die?"

Bugs flinched at his faux-pas. "Okay, maybe not immortal per say. Tech can still die of old age and common causes, but everything else he regenerates from, even from ashes. The only downside of this ability is that he doesn't have the energy to be a frontline fighter since it drains him. It's useful when he screws up one of his experiments, but otherwise, he best works as a strategist or in the background."

Naruto nodded. "Sounds like the Naras except without the inherent laziness."

"I wouldn't be so sure. I've seen Tech on his off days, and he loves doing nothing more than falling asleep in the warm sun when he gets the chance."

"Anyone else of note in your Clan?"

Bugs nodded, "There are, but at this point, we are getting to the mid and lower level summons. There's Speedy, a mouse almost as fast as Rev who prefers infiltration and sabotage. There are Sylvester and Tweety: Tweety being a tiny chakra factory and Sylvester his protector and chakra user."

"User?"

"Tweety is too small to do anything with the power he has at his disposal, and Sylvester doesn't have a lot of chakras to speak off but is vicious in protecting those he considers close. The two families have had this sort of partnership for so long now that they are almost symbiotic in nature. The two just happen to be a more famous pair since Tweety has an ungodly amount of chakra and Sylvester has been blessed with all five basic nature releases."

"Really? But I thought you said Daffy…"

"Sylvester is more of a jack-of-all-trades, master of none kind of guy. Also, he is technically what you consider an ANBU trained ninja: less showy, more result oriented fighting."

"Ah, so works from the shadows kind of guy."

Bugs nodded with the comparison. "We actually have a lot of duos. There are Pepe and Penelope, who specializes in taking out a large hoard of enemies. Then there are Mac and Tosh, gophers who like to act as spies and specialize in hiding in plain sight. Like to work with antiques and knick-knacks on their off time. Then there is Marvin and his dog K-9 whose act like your Inuzuka Clan members except he is more soft-spoken and intelligent."

"Don't say that in front of them,' interrupted Naruto. "They could take offense to that."

"Duly noted. Oh, how could I forget Granny and Witch Hazel? Both are the official Elders of the Clan. Granny took care of us when we were younger and is the Master of all 'light' oriented shinobi aspects, more so healing than anything else. Witch Hazel is the master of the 'darker' shinobi aspects, with a preference for potions and poisons."

"I think Anko will get a kick out of her."

"I don't doubt it - Hazel gets along with everyone - but not for now. Hazel's ward Gossamer is wary of strangers and is VERY protective of Hazel. Believe me, it's difficult to stop Gossamer when he is rowdy, and it's not because we are afraid of hurting him. He has a unique ability to absorb all forms of energy – kinetic or chakra based – and use it to increase his size and strength."

"That's…. horrifyingly useful. What about Genjutsu?"

Bugs shook his head, "Doesn't work. He has been trained by Hazel to resist them so that not even Granny – who is better at them then her – can get in his head when he has a tantrum. Best way to deal with it is to let him waste all his energy and tire himself out."

Naruto agreed with that notion. "He'll be powerful in the future."

"Indeed. Now, where was I? Right, clan members. Guess I should mention Foghorn. The rooster may have a stutter a mile wide, but damn if he can't make business deals and trades. Almost all the trading we do with other summons is done through him and his assistant Henery Hawk. Then there are the clan guards – Hector, Dawg, Sam, Ralph, Charlie, Marc, and Pete. Not the smartest bunch of guys, but they do their job right and well. There's also Beaky Buzzard who acts a rescuer as it were, as he usually flies into enemy territory and rescues downed soldiers and agents. There's also _Cecil."_

Naruto noted the _emotion_ behind that tone. "Bad history?"

"Let's just say that turtles and rabbits don't have the best relationship between our two families. Doesn't help that both of us are Genjutsu practitioners who favor different methodologies."

Naruto nodded. It was just one of those bizarre family feuds.

Bugs tapped his chin, "Did I miss anyone? Oh well, it will come to me. Everyone else in our summoning lands is what you would call a civilian. If they want to become a summons, they have to train and be accepted as part of the Warner Clan. it's a high honor to become a summons, even if we were never called in that past. That may change now with you - our entry applications may spike considerably."

Naruto got the analogy before slamming his hand into his fist. "Oh! I just remembered something from the school lessons! Do you have a Sage?"

Bugs thought about that for a second. "Technically yes. Besides me – since it's a requirement to be Head – we have one or two with potential for it. You would think it would be Granny, but no, she prefers to stay at her home and take care of the village younglings."

At this point, both have finished eating ramen, Bugs with two bowls to Naruto's eight. Somehow, Bugs had money to pay for it all… somewhere on him.

When they finished, Bugs reached into his shirt and took out a sealed scroll with a weird shield icon in it with some kanji written in it. Bugs unfurled it in front of Naruto, showing him that it was a summoning contract.

"Though that it would be bigger," spoke Naruto before he could stop himself.

"Contract scrolls grow in size with more summoners in its history. Since you are the first, it's bound to be small. Now, sign here in blood and leave a palm print, and we are done."

Naruto nodded and did just that, smiling the whole time. As he finished, the blood smoked before turning into the ink as Bugs quickly tied the scroll back up.

Then he took a picture of Naruto with a camera he got out of nowhere.

Naruto watched Bugs curiously as he shook the picture dry, "Don't try summoning anything for a day or two okay? I'll pass your image around the Clan so everyone of note can learn of our first summoner. Also, try not to show off with this? Shinobi don't show off all their tricks; you get me? Got to have some secrets."

Seeing the logic behind it, Naruto agreed to the request, saying his goodbyes as Bugs 'poofed' away.

Naruto couldn't help but smile all the way as he walked back home, not knowing what the future had in store for him.


End file.
